G59
by Natural Killer Cyborg
Summary: Axel x Roxas, AU. Rated for language. Roxas is faced with a hard decision when his parents decide to move.


**Genre: **100 theme / drabble / romance / drama

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **Axel x Roxas

**Disclaimer: **Axel and Roxas belong to Disney, Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

2 - G59

He didn't want to say good bye. It had happened all too suddenly, on a gorgeous spring afternoon that was perfect for picking flowers. His parents had gone away for the weekend, so he was enjoying a rare moment of peace by himself in the garden, gathering a small bouquet of flowers.

The silence was broken by a familiar voice. "What're you up to, Axel?" The redhead's heart caught in his throat and he stuffed the flowers behind his back hastily.

"N-nothing, Roxas."

The younger boy stepped around him. "Those're nice flowers, Axel."

_You ruin everything, don't you?_ Axel laughed to himself, pushing himself up off of the ground reluctantly. "Well, they were for you."

The blonde's lashes lowered and he hung his head, grasping Axel's arm loosely. "... Axel, I came here to tell you something."

His gut wrenched at the tone, and he frowned, trying to get a look at the boy's face, but Roxas refused to let him, burying his face into Axel's shirt. "Roxas..."

Time seemed to stop there. Roxas looked up reluctantly, tears clouding his eyes and cheeks pink with blush. "I... my parents... they're moving."

Axel felt his heart stop. An awkward silence hung in the air as he tried to form a reply, but all his useless lip would do was quiver. He felt the tears sting his eyes, and he bit his lip, trying to fight back his emotions.

He was rather unsuccessful.

"But... But how... w-why wouldn't they talk with me first?" His knees shook and he hugged Roxas close to him.

The blonde's eyes flickered sadly at the mention of his parents and he rested his forehead against Axel's. "They... they don't like us, Axel." He replied softly, the tears making his voice crack.

Axel sighed, slipping his hands under Roxas' shirt. "Is this really so terrible...?" His eyes softened, and he leaned in towards Roxas, their noses side by side.

"To them it is." His companion breathed, eyes fluttering closed as their lips met in a sad kiss, quivering skin that tasted of salt.

"I'm not going them take you away from me, Roxas."

The airport stank of people. He had always hated the smell of people, other people, that was. Axel smelled pleasant and refreshing, like the scent of fresh bread and pastries. He'd always thought that Axel would fit in working at a bakery, but Axel would just laugh at him and say that it was "too girly". His mother's harsh tug at his arm shattered his daydream of Axel in a rose pink apron and he followed reluctantly

"Really, Roxas, you know we're in a hurry." She snapped.

"Yes, mother." Roxas replied bitterly. His father, who was leading the group, stopped suddenly, pointing towards a gate further down the hall. "There, there it is! Gate 59." They wasted no time in running over to the gate; their car had broken down and they'd gone through hell to even make it to the airport, let alone make it on time.

_Please be here._

Roxas looked around frantically as his father checked in at the counter, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of that oh-so-familiar red.

"Come on, Roxas." His mother called, dragging him toward the gate.

He tugged back, planting his feet firmly on the ground, his heart forced to make a decision that no child should ever have to make. "No!"

His mother's lip twitched, and she looked down at him like he was something nasty on the bottom of her shoe. "No?"

His demeanor crumbled considerably, but he held his ground, glaring back at her defiantly. "Yeah. I said no."

_Please, come and save me._

"Roxas, we don't have time for this. Now come along, like--"

"The good little boy he is?" A cocky voice interrupted her, and she spun around indignantly. Her expression quickly changed to one of shock, and Roxas teared up at the sight of that cocky smirk. "Hi there."

"A-Axel..."

"YOU!" Roxas' father barked. "Get out of the way, _faggot._" Axel cringed at the word, and several people around them murmured amongst each other.

"Dad--"

"Shut up, boy. This queer has poisoned you." He spat menacingly, voice full of hatred. Roxas looked to the ground sadly, his hope feeling like it was about to scatter into a thousand irretrievable pieces. His voice caught in his throat, and he fell silent.

Axel narrowed his eyes. "You... how could you..."

"It's _obvious_ that you're a fag."

"That's NOT what I meant!" Axel waved his arm angrily, narrowly missing a passerby. "How could you say that to him? He's your son!"

Roxas' mother frowned at this, her son's hand forgotten in her loosening fingers. "He hasn't made us very proud."

"Wh-- but he's done great in school! Honours, the Soccer team--everything!"

"He lets you fuck him." His father said bitterly.

It hit Axel in the heart, and he staggered backwards. The word 'fuck' registered painfully quick in his mind as memories of bodies rocking together passionately flooded his vision. Tears formed in his eyes as Roxas fell to his knees, overwhelmed by the pain in his chest. "I... _fuck_ him?" the redhead stammered, pointing to Roxas with a shaky finger. "I _**FUCK **him?" _

Several people in the crowd brought their hands to their mouths, and one woman covered her daughters ears. "I believe that's what it's called, yes."

Axel stroked Roxas' hair gently, and he stood up, burying his face in Axel's chest, wishing it would all go away and they could just huddle up somewhere alone, somewhere dark, somewhere without all these people staring at them. "Rox, hang in there..."

His father's eyes widened in disgust; this was the first public display of affection he'd seen since he caught them kissing up in Roxas's room some weeks ago. "Get your filthy hands... off of my son." He growled, stepping closer.

Axel turned to look at him, a terrible venom flashing in his eyes. "I'd like to see you make me." He spat before turning his attention to Roxas. He rested his hands on his shoulders, and the blonde looked up, his face stained with dried tears and painfully red. "Let's go."

It took a few moments for the words to click.

"Excuse me?" His father stuttered, crumpling the tickets in his hand.

"We're going." Axel said, turning and walking away. Roxas followed him quickly, walking briskly to keep up with Axel's large strides. He didn't look back, he felt like his heart would crumble if he did. Soft hands covered his ears, but they didn't stop the yelling. Axel let him run ahead so that he could hold his hands there, even if it didn't really help, it was help nonetheless and Roxas would be needing lots more of that once he made it out of the airport.

Once outside, Roxas fell to the ground, panting and sobbing. It was all Axel could do to drop down beside him and hold him, rocking back and forth slowly like a mother rocking her crying child to sleep. After a few minutes, Roxas' sobs gave way to periodic sniffles, and Axel helped him get back on his feet.

"I'm sorry... for back there." He spook softly, leading Roxas away from the building.

"I-it's... alright."

Axel found his car in the middle of the parking lot and unlocked the passenger door. "So, are you coming?" The door swung open, revealing the blood red interior. Roxas crawled into the car and laid back in the seat, and unsettling sigh escaping his lips. The door shut with a resounding "thunk!" and Axel got in shortly after, turning to face him. "Is it really alright?" He asked worriedly.

Roxas smiled wearily. "I couldn't leave you. My heart was telling me to stay, but I knew I would've regretted it more if I'd stayed. Hearts can lie." He closed his eyes, cuddling his coat to his chest. "How could I risk losing you?"

Axel blushed, and looked out the window as the plane rose into the sky. He signed almost happily.

"I'll never let anyone take you away from me."


End file.
